Mash Battle!
by DarkZizanie
Summary: [AU][OS]Tout ça, c'était SA faute. C'était SA faute si Roxas se retrouvait avec LUI, justement, à nettoyer la cantine au milieu de l'aprèsmidi.[Akuroku evidemment]


Hey me r'voila :D Bon, cette 'histoire' avait l'air trop longue pour aller dans 'Incandescence' donc c'est un One-shot dedicacey à Bouchou (Ou Luwynda) pour sa fic qu'elle m'as justement dedicacey :D (Echange de bon procédey quoi) Ai-je besoin de precisey la pairing:x

* * *

Ils étaient, Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Kairi, Namine et Larxene arrivés après la sonnerie indiquant la pause de midi du mercredi à la cantine et s'étaient assis comme d'habitude à une des grandes tables de la pièce parmis les autres groupes d'élèves déjà en train de manger. Ils étaient au milieu du repas quand Xigbar arriva, en cherchant Demyx. Les deux repartirent, très proches l'un de l'autre et Kairi demanda:

"Depuis quand ils sont si proches?"

"Mh, je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis un mois..." répondit Riku.

Plusieurs regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui.

"Ah bon? Ils sont vraiment discrets alors, vu comme le lycée est réputé pour ses rumeurs qui circulent rapidement..."constata Roxas, pensivement.

Axel, assit juste en face de lui, le regarda intensément, les mains croisés sous son menton.

"Alors ça veut dire qu'on est discrets nous aussi, Rox?" Demanda-t-il, un grand sourire collé au visage.

"QUOI?" s'écrièrent en même temps tout les occupants de la table, dont Roxas.

Axel se mit à rire, une main posée sur la bouche.

"Ooops, peut-être que je ne devait pas le dire?"

Roxas était d'une belle couleur rouge qui s'accordait magnifiquement avec celle des cheveux d'Axel et il pouvait presque se sentir fumer.

"AXEL! Qu'est-ce que-Qu'est-ce-Non je ne veux pas savoir, arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité ET ARRETE DE RIGOLER COMME CA!"

Roxas se mit à crier sur Axel à propos de diverses choses plus ou moins engageantes et en rapport avec sa faculté à assumer une descendance lorsque la tête rouge lui répondit:

"De toutes façon, je ne compte pas avoir une descendance, parce que tu n'est pas une fille au cas où tu n'aurais pas-"

Mais il fut coupé par la cuillère de purée de Roxas qui atterit violemment contre sa joue, lancée par son propriétaire dont le rougissement et les cheveux de la personne en face de lui commencait à réellement lui faire voir rouge, si on lui permettait l'expression. Le regard totalement choqué d'Axel l'encouragea à recommencer son attaque, et la deuxième cuillerée manqua de peu le roux qui s'était réfugié derrière Riku pour aller atterir sur la tête d'un blond nommé Seifer, à la table derrière. L'un de ses amis, un brun mastoc brandit un poing vers eux, alors qu'une fille à ses cotés préparait déjà des cuillères pleines de purée. Larxène n'attendit pas plus et leur lanca le contenu d'une assiette de purée entière avant qu'ils ne puissent répliquer. Kairi et Namine s'étaient réfugiées sous la table en criant. Sora s'était caché derrière Riku, lui-même caché derrière son assiette vide. Axel était occupé à essayer d'empecher Roxas de lui envoyer une enième cuillerée de purée sur la figure. La bataille de purée se propagea aux autres tables qui se reçurent malencontreusement de la purée lorsque les combattants reussissaient à esquiver la cuillerée leur étant destinée à la base. Lorsque toutes les tables de la cantine s'étaient mises à participer à la bataille, des surveillants rentrèrent dans la pièce en claquant la porte, l'air definitivement contrarié.

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE SOUK?!" s'écria l'un deux, un grand brun, les cheveux coiffés en dreads.

La salle devint totalement silencieuse et plusieurs élèves s'entre-regardèrent, se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver.

Un autre surveillant, aux cheveux bleus avec une cicatrice en forme de croix au milieu du visage s'avança et demanda très calmement:

"Très bien. QUI est responsable de ça?"

Les élèves les plus loin de la table d'où la bataille avait commencée se posèrent vaguement la même question. Mais un bras se leva vers le milieu de la salle. Celui de Seifer. Fouteur de merde d'après Axel et emmerdeur professionel d'après le reste de la troupe.

"Oui?" demanda le surveillant-Saïx.

Seifer sourit de toutes ses dents avant de pointer son pouce vers la table où Namine et Kairi étaient toujours cachées.

"Ce sont eux qui ont commencé. On mangeait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je recoive de la purée sur la tête."

"Surement parce que ta tête attire tous les immondices qui passent" marmonna Axel, assez fort quand même pour que tout le monde entende. Roxas ne put empecher un sourire -qu'il cacha derrière sa main. Après tout il était toujours en colère contre Axel... N'est-ce pas?

Il advint que seul eux deux furent punis, Roxas ayant reconnu qu'il était le premier à avoir balancer de la purée à Axel, ne voulant pas attirer d'ennuis à son frère et ses amis, même si Larxène n'était pas très innocente...

Il furent donc collés pendant leur après-midi, censée être libre, du mercredi avec pour seul compagnie: des seaux, des serpillères, des éponges et la cantine à nettoyer. Roxas fulminait en pressant une éponge dans ses mains, et heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'était pas friable.

"Allez, Rox, elle ne t'as rien fait cette éponge..."

Roxas se retourna pour faire face à son soi-disant ami et le fusilla du regard.

"J'était justement entrain d'imaginer que c'était ta tête que j'écrasais" répondit-il en balancant l'éponge dans un seau, le ramassant après dans l'intention d'aller le remplir d'eau, mais il fut arrêter par une main qui le retint par le poignet.

"Ecoute Roxas, je suis hum... désolé. J'voulais pas... T'enerver comme ça... Pardon."

Axel relacha le poignet de Roxas qui lui tournait toujours le dos, alla ramasser une serpillère et se dépêcha d'aller vers les lavabos de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Roxas restait au milieu de la cantine, en souriant. Parce qu'Axel s'était excusé. Logiquement, le connaissant, il aurait dû lui en vouloir pour la purée. Mais non. Et Roxas ne lui en voulait pas specialement pour se retrouver de corvée de nettoyage. Il releva la tête et courut vers les cuisines, decidé à se depecher de finir de nettoyer. Il passa le tournant et BLAM dans un grand fracas se cogna contre Axel qui revenait avec un enorme seau plein d'eau des cuisines, les faisant tomber tout les deux, Roxas se retrouvant assis sur les jambes d'Axel, lui même à moitié allongé par terre, légérement assomés et surtout completement trempés.

"Oh... Oh Axel, je suis désolé..." s'excusa Roxas

Axel secoua la tête, envoyant des gerbes d'eau un peu partout, un peu comme un gros chien rouge qui sortirait d'un lac, ce qui fit rire Roxas, protégeant ses yeux avec son bras.

"Bon, on a encore plus de nettoyage à faire, apparemment..." Constata Axel en essayant de passer outre le fait que Roxas était à moitié allongé sur lui, qu'ils étaient tout les deux trempés et qu'il portait un tee-shirt BLANC. Comment pouvait-il sincéremment se comporter normallement dans une situation pareille? Il en rougirait presque.

"Uh...Oh, oui... Désolé." S'excusa encore Roxas, en se relevant. Il tendit une main à Axel, qui se releva à son tour.

"Retournons remplir les seaux." dit Axel, en ramassant le sien.

"Vas-y, je vais éponger pour l'instant."

" 'Kay"

Plusieurs minutes passèrent seulement troublées par les clapotis de l'eau des seaux lorsque l'un ou l'autre plongeait une éponge dedans. Encore plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Axel ne grogne de frustration, manquant déchirer en deux l'éponge qu'il tenait dans la main. Il ne pouvait decemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'un certain blond à coté de lui était trempé de la tête au pieds, qu'il portait un tee-shirt blanc, qu'il était horriblement tenté de lui sauter dessus et qu'en plus le blond en question n'avait pas l'air de S'EN RENDRE COMPTE! Axel se remit à grogner en se mordant la langue, pour etouffer le bruit. Mais Roxas l'entendit et se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?" demanda-t-il en essuyant son front d'un revers de main, enlevant quelques mèches qui le gênait. Axel se demanda si c'était réellement une bonne idée de lui répondre... Il s'approcha du blond et se pencha vers lui:

"Oh rien, juste que tu-NOUS sommes trempés..."

Il s'approcha encore plus.

"Que tu porte du blanc..."

Maintenant il était tellement près que leurs nez se touchaient presque...

"Et que si ça continue..." rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire en voyant Roxas rougir sans faire un mouvement "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contenir mon envie de t'avoir à moi, rien qu'à moi et le plus vite possible." finit-il en passant ses lèvres près de celles de Roxas qui frémit, avant de l'embrasser doucement, se retenant de sauter de joie quand Roxas répondit timidement, en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Les mains d'Axel se posèrent sur la taille de Roxas, les rapprochant encore plus. Totalement perdus dans leurs douces caresses de lèvres contre lèvres, il n'entendirent pas Saïx arriver dans le réfectoire et se separèrent brusquement et à contre-coeur quand celui-ci toussota pour leur annoncer sa présence. Il avait un sourire en coin et observait Roxas rougir et Axel faire la moue.

"Très bien, je vois que vous avez presque fini. Je pense que vous pouvez y aller. Vos amis vous attendent, profitez donc de ce mercredi après-midi." leur annonca-t-il en observant la pièce, toujours en souriant.

Les deux plus jeunes ne se firent pas prier et sortir de la pièce en courant, acceuillis par le frère de Roxas et le reste de leurs amis.

"Roxas! mais, tu est tout trempé! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Sora en montra la chemise du blond.

"Mh, oh, c'est rien, mais je vais aller... me changer. Et Axel aussi."

Il attrapa le poignet du roux et le traîna en direction des dortoirs, alors que derrière eux, leurs amis se posaient quelques questions d'ordre relationnel...

* * *

Valaaaa :DComme d'habitude, je mange des reviews, et j'ay pas dejeuney alors moi faim :D 


End file.
